The present invention relates to bumper guards, and more particularly to a bumper guard for protecting a boat at a dock.
Various devices have been employed for attempting to protect a boat from being scratched, dented or otherwise damaged when a boat approaches or is moored at a dock or pier. One such device comprises a sealed plastic tubular cushion attached at one end to a rope which in turn is tied to some portion of the boat. When docking, the occupants of a boat typically throw out these tubular cushions so that they hang over the edge of the boat to protect the boat from piles or other supporting structure of a pier or dock. Unfortunately, such tubular cushions often collapse or "blow out" due to fatigue of the material thus reducing their protective capability.
Another type of device comprises an extrusion molded solid hard rubber bumper attached to a dock or pier. Such devices include a longitudinal body having a pair of opposite laterally extending side flanges through which nails or other fastening devices are driven to attach the device to a dock or pier. Oftentimes, however, because of its solid hard rubber composition, the device would tear away from the fasteners due to constant pressure by the boat. Also, such devices had little cushioning effect since they are made of a hard dense solid rubber material. Furthermore, such devices would "scuff" the gel coat of the boat due to the hardness of the rubber.